My Heart Bond
by TarotTerra
Summary: When Battling an Evil Wizard, a Hostage is Pulled to protect him. though, this hostage is Different. She's Hellboy's Soul Mate. His Heart Bond.


My Heart bond

Hellboy One-shot. (I hope)

I don't think I'm going to be stopping with my Love of Hellboy anytime soon. LOL Also I'm toying with the Idea of a Fantastic Four Fanfic. With an OC/ Ben Grim (the Thing) What do you think? Will it take off?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy's Point of View

The New bady of the Week was Fucking Creepy. He Looked like Jafar from Aladdin for Christ Sake! While Abe, Liz, Boy Scout, and I Try to gun him Down, he's just babbling away about something called a 'Heart Bond' From what I gather, it's a lot like a Soul Mate, only, a hell of a Lot more Sexual. Like Theses People Had to have Sex with each other or else they would go into withdrawn, Like it where a Drug of some kind. He Told us, how he had the Pleasure of meeting his own Heart Bond, But before they even kissed, he killed her. He Didn't want to suffer the Weakness of love, as he called it.

"I went through the Liberty of Finding your Heart Bond, Hellboy" He said Dodging a Fire ball from Liz. Time seemed to Freeze, we all stopped attacking and listened to him speak.

"Oh Yes, it's a Simple Spell. The Blood of Two Different Virgins, the Womb of a Whore, The Brain of a Romantic, and the Name of one of the Heart Bond." The man listed off, like it where a Grocery list for Sunday fucking Dinner "I had a Good laugh to myself once I hunted down the lucky lady. I mean, who would have thought that the Great Hellboy, Fighter for Good, Would be a Pedophile! The Child is but Sixteen years old!" The Man Cackled. I Freeze in horror, I don't want to know this, I can't know this! I mean, It's Liz I'm meant to be with right? LIZ! Not Some Teenager!

"Though she is a Beauty, I must admit. And a fighter, she put up quiet a Fuss when I brought her home with me" The man's eye's Seemed to light up, "I must show her to you!" and before I could Protest he began chanting in Latin. In the Center of the Room, directly between My Friends and the Mad Man, A Little Light Formed. Small at first, but it slowly began to Grow, Expanding with the Dull light.

"She was Hard to contain at first, and I struggled for many Days on how to control her. The Chains in the basement just where not Cutting it. Then I found it! The shiroi yuki Spell! So Simple and Clean!"

"Abe…Help me Out Bro, the Shinori Yucky Spell?" I ask Abe leaning over in his Direction.

"Shiroi Yuki Spell, Red. It's Japanese. The English Translation, would be Snow White"

"Snow White?" I'm Confused now.

"You Mean like the Fairy Tale?" Liz asked now.

"Yes, It's Actually just like the Fairy Tale. The Victim can only be awakened by True Love's First Kiss" Abe said gesturing with his Hands.

The Light in the Center of the Room Stopped growing and with one final Burst of light. A Person was floating mid air, Curled tightly into a Little Ball.

"I Do hope you forgive her state of Clothing, When I Traveled to get her, I did not take into account by the Time I got to Canada, it would be nearly Three in the Morning, She was Fast asleep when I stole her from her bed." The Man spoke, but I barely Heard him. My eye's focused on the Girl taking in all of her.

Long, waist length Straight Black hair Floated about her, like she where underwater. Pale skin shone in the light of the Candles that lit the man's House. She only Wore a Pair of Plaid Red, white and Black Pyjama Pants that hung low on her Hips, a few sizes too big for her skinny Frame. I could only see her Back from the way she was Facing me, but It seemed that she was Wearing a thin White Sports Bra. Her Back was smooth and soft Looking, curved sweetly over her knees as she floated in the Hair. She was so Thin, It…it didn't seem Healthy. I could Count almost every single on of her Ribs.

"Yes, poor Dear. She was so cold in the basement, and She begged so sweetly for a Shirt, or Blanket, or a Towel. Anything to warm her up, but I'm afraid I was too busy looking up what I needed for the Shiroi Yuki spell to do anything!" The man Said as if it where a Great Tragedy to himself and no the Floating Girl. And Suddenly I'm filled with this Unbreakable Rage! How DARE this Fuckward hurt the Perfect being before me!? How DARE HE!!! Moving the Quickest I think I ever Have I Run full tilt at him and punching with my right Hand I hit his Face. The Force of the Stone Fist, forced his Skull to Cave in and his lifeless Body sunk to the Floor. The Instant His did, I head another Body hit the Floor behind me. The Girl! She lay face down on the Floor, hair spread around her like a blanket of Silk. I rushed to her side, quicker then Liz could shout my name. Gently turning the Girl onto her back I see the most beautiful Face I have ever Seen. Plumb Pink lips fitting the Pale white Skin Perfectly. A Nose that fit her Face well and had two little indents at the Bridge, She wore Glasses. Long Black Eyelashes brushed her Cheeks gently and her Eyebrows where Neatly trimmed forming beauty Arcs over her closed eyes. I Find my self longing to know what colour they'll be and just how deeply I could stare into them. Before I know it, I'm falling in love with A girl, whose Name I don't even know!

"Hellboy!" Liz Shrieked at me. "We have to go!" She cried pointing to the Door. Apparently the Man had rigged his house to Explode when he died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From outside watching the house Burn to the Ground after the large Explosion, I wrapped my trench coat around the Girl, protecting her from the cool night air. Looking down at her I notice things about her that I didn't before. She has Breasts. Beautiful Breasts. Not Too large for her Frame, but enough to hold and squeeze in your hands. The Sports Bra is See through and I can see the light Pink colour of her areola, and the Cold Air was definitely affecting her Nipples, they where pointed to hard that they might break through the Thin Fabric of the Bra. I noticed that the More I look at her, the More my Pants tighten. Lowering my Gaze even lower, I see her Ribs stick out once more before reaching the flat plane on her Stomach and her hip bones sticking out by a few Centimetres. This Girl really needed to Eat more.

"Red! Stop Raping the Girl with your eye's and get in the Truck! We have to go home!" Abe called from inside the truck. I sighed knowing that he was Right and climbed reluctantly into the truck. To hide my Boner from the others, I placed the Girl on my lap.

The Ride was Really silent and uneasy, but I Barely Noticed, I was too busy being Captivated by the Angels Face.

"For God Sakes Red!" Yelled Liz. "It's just that Wacos Talk getting to you! You and Her aren't Really 'distend'" She said this Word with Sarcastic Air Quotes and a Sickening tone of Voice "to be together! It's a Load of Bull!"

"You're Wrong Sparky, I can feel something! It's Really there" I said Defensively, It's True! I love this Girl and I don't know a thing about her!

"If what you're Feeling is in your Pants Red, I think she can Feel it to" Abe chuckled and pointed to the Girl as she began shifting back and forth in my Pant, brushing against my Erection in the most pleasurable Way. Choking on a moan I place both hands on her Hips to keep her still. But just at that moment, the Truck hit a pot hole and we all bounced. Liz, Abe and I bounced in our Seats but the Girl, she bounced right on my Boner, wedging it right between her checks. At this I did moan, cause Liz to Flame up in Rage.

"That's Sick Red! She's a Little Kid!" She Shrieked. I lowered my Head, That's Right, this kid's a Minor, She's 16. So Young and innocent. Pure. She's Pure.

"I know" I whispered softly, feeling slightly Guilty for what I was Feeling, but at the Same time, I could Feel it, this Girl was my Soul Mate, She was my Heart Bond.

"Abe?" I Asked after a Few Silent Moments.

"Yes Red?"

"This Spell….It's got to be a Kiss?"

"Well yes. Just a touch of the Lips, Nothing too vulgar, no Tongue is needed." Abe Explained catching my Expression of Pure Joy, being able to Kiss this Heavenly Creature.

"And She'll Wake Right up?"

"It May take a Few Moments, depending on how long the Spell's been in place, but yes"

I smiled in Happiness and Leaned down to Kiss her, before Liz threw a Ball of Fire at my head. It wouldn't hurt me, but what if it hit the Girl!?

"LIZ! What's your Problem!?!"

"My Problem!?! You're about to kiss an unconscious Teenage Girl! And you're Still Dating me Asshole!" She yelled in rage. That's Right…I was Still Dating Liz. Well not anymore.

"It's over Liz" I said calmly, though I knew she was start a Fit.

"What!?! You're Dumping me!? For some Girl you Don't even know!? You Ass! I hope she Screams when she gets a Look of your Ugly mug! I hope she Runs away!" Liz yelled before Screaming at the Driver to Pull over. She Ran out the back and I closed the Doors behind her.

It was Silent as we started Driving again. It was Abe who broke the Silence. "Are you Sure that was wise?"

"I Feel something for this Girl Abe, It's like….I love her! I love her and I don't even know her name!"

"well…if you Break the spell, you can learn anything you want about her" If Abe could smirk I'm sure he would be.

"This better Work blue boy" I grumbled, hiding my inner Joy for being able to kiss this girls Pure lips. I lean my head down to where her head lay, against the crock of my left Elbow. Her soft pink lips where just waiting to be Kissed, taken and Revenged. Closing that Gap I make Contact and instantly feel Electricity running through my Body, this was perfect. It was…just…Everything. Holding the Kiss for a Few moments I pull back and watch her face intent on being the first thing she sees. At first Nothing Changed. Just when I started to worry that I wasn't her True Love, she scrunched up her nose and Forehead in the Cutest way. A Soft Groan escaped her lips, that went straight to my Groin. And her eyelashes began to flutter.

Oh my god…her Eyes…their…their…Their Dark Grey. Eerily hollow, but the most Beautiful thing I've even Seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Groan softly as the thick fog cleared from my mind. I'm…warm…where ever I am it's Warm. So it can't be that horrid Basement I've been locked in for who knows how long. Maybe…Maybe It was all a Dream and I'm Really back home in my bed! Yeah! That sounds great!

Opening my eye's I find out that, that's not the case. In front of me is…a Red Demon Face. He's got Black hair that comes down into thick Sideburns. Horns…he's got Horns. At least, they used to be horns. They looked like they where Cut off, like a Rhino's. His bright Yellow eye's look right into mine and I feel a shiver run down my Spine. From what I can tell, I'm in the Demon's lap. That's why it's so warm! But then I notice something…something akin to a Tree Branch poking me. I can feel my Face warm up as I turn, what Im very sure is an interesting Shade of Red. Oh my…Is that his…It is…It's his Thingy!

"You Okay?" He asked. His Voice sending more shivers down my Spine. It's so…For lack of a better Term, Sexy.

Unable to find my voice I nodded, face still bright Red.

"I Think the Tent in your Pants is making her uneasy Red" Came a new Voice. I nearly jump out of my Skin in shock, I didn't know there was some else in…where ever we where. Turning my Head, I see what I can only Describe as a Blue Fishman.

"Ah Cool it Abe!" Cried the Demon whose lap I was seated on.

"oh Do forgive the Big Ape, He hasn't really gotten a Proper Lesson in Manners. I am Abraham Sapien, though most Call me Abe, or Blue." Said the Fishman, I nodded again letting this all sink in.

"I'm Hellboy, though, I'd like it if you called me Red" Said the Demon. Hellboy….That Demon I see on the News? Oh holy naked Jesus…what had I gotten Involved it? As if my Life couldn't get Any freakier.

"What is you're Name miss?" Abe asked with a gesture of his hand.

"Va-vanessa" my Body answered before my Mind could catch up with me.

"Pretty Name" Smiled Hellboy, Making me Flush with even more Embarrassment. I can feel my Power Crackling just below the surface of my Skin. Before I could even get control of it, I can feel it eat away at my skin and I can see the looks of shock on their Faces as I slowly Vanish from their View.

"Nessa. I know you're Still there, I can feel ya on my Lap, but I Just can see ya" Hellboy said calmly.

"S-sorry…" I mumbled before I focused on turning Visible again. My Face as Red as Hellboy's Skin. "I'm soo sorry" I whispered looking at my lap, Realising that I am only in my Sleeping pants and Bra. Eye's Widening in Horror I vanish From View once more.

"Hey, Hey! It's all right." Hellboy, said grabbing my invisible Chin forcing me to look at him. "Abe and I aint Normal by any standards, So you having a little Vanishing Act aint nothing Big." He said Firmly. I nodded a little and felt my Skin melt back into visibility.

"There, Can see your Pretty Face again." He Smiled and I just blushed harder.

"Red you make that Girl Blush anymore and she'll Faint" Abe Scolded with a light chuckle in his Voice.

Feeling Exposed I wrap my Arms around myself, in attempts to Cover my Chest from View. Hellboy chuckled but said nothing of it. The rest of the Ride back was Silent before I worked up the Guts to ask the question that's been burning in my mind the whole time.

"Wh-where am I?"

"In The Van" Hellboy Responded with all honesty

"Wh-why Am I here?" I ask look up at his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HB's POV

Oh god lord in Heaven, she's got the sweetest Puppy eye look I've ever Seen. I can't tell this girl she's my Heart Bond…A Sweet Girl like her probably already has a boyfriend back home in Canada.

"you where Kidnapped by a Wizard." Abe said, Answering the Question I couldn't.

"W-where are we Going?" Nessa asked softly. Her Voice like Little Tiny Bells Tinkling so cutely.

"uhh…My Home" I said with a slight smile.

"oh…okay" She mumbled before leaning against my Chest, Her Tiny Body so soft and light. It must be quiet a Sight to see us together, but I really Don't Care. This Angel is in my Lap…and that's all I need.

For Now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, we made it back to the Base and Nessa Pulled a little Vanishing Act as soon as she noticed all the Grown Men walking around. At that Suited me Just fine, I don't want them to look at her! Only I can look at her Like that.

"Just Stay behind me…you can hold onto my Tail, so I know you're Still there" I whispered to her before climbing out of the Van. I could Feel Two long thin hands Wrap around my hand and nearly Choked on a moan, imagining what they would feel like somewhere else on my Person.

Abe coughed under his Breath, Dragging me from my thoughts. I look over at him and he points at Manning, Whose Storming into the Garage.

"How did the Mission Go?" He asked Quickly. "Where you Seen?"

"uhh…By one person." I said holding up a Finger.

"HELLBOY!" Manning Yelled and Nessa Tightened her grip on my tail, I can only Guess in Fear. "You where Seen again!? By WHO!?"

"A Young Girl Named Vanessa" Abe Said intervening.

Manning Looked Positively Pale. "You Spoke with her!? GREAT HELLBOY! Just Great!"

"She was Mal-hi's hostage" Abe said trying to calm him down. "She had been held in his Basement God know how long"

"Doesn't Mean you have to Speak with her!"

"Uhh…Manning?" I said calling him out of his Little Yelling World. "We Brought her here"

"WHAT!!?! Where is She?!" He Yelled looking around me, back at the Open Truck.

"She's Invisible Right now" I said simply, with a nod of my head.

Manning just gave me a Blank Stare. Okay, it wasn't really blank, it was more of a 'you really expect me to believe that Crap?' Look.

"She's got Powers Manning" I Explained leaning down to reach him face to face. "And She's Staying with me" I whispered so only he could hear me. Straightening up I begin to walk back to my Room, Nessa, pulling at my tail a little before She runs to catch up.

"W-w-why did you t-tell him?" I heard her small voice Stutter out. I felt a Stabbing pain in my heart and I stopped walking. She sounded so Afraid… I Turned to face where I had the rough Idea she was an Knelt down to reach her Face height.

"Manning is the Director of this Place. This Place, is the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence. BPRD for Short. As You can tell, there are Real Monsters out there. And we, Kick the Crap out of them. We Also Serve as a Safe home for People with Powers. There's a Kid Down in Taxes, who can Bend Pencils with his Mind, a I'm sure you can tell that Abe and I Aint Normal." She was Still invisible, though I'm Pretty Sure she nodded. "We Can help you here. Help you Control your Powers, and Maybe…you could help us do some Good by kicking some monster Ass with us." I Finished with a Smile.

"Do…do I have to go home?" She whispered sounding hopeful at the Idea of Not going back.

"Only if you want to Kid. Abe and I may have restrictions on when we can go, but you won't" I smiled at where I'm Pretty Sure she was.

"Why can't you and Abe leave when you want?" She asked sounding lost.

"We Don't exactly blend in with the Crowd kid" I chuckled, before Standing up straight. "Well. Lets go to my room."

She wrapped her hands around my tail once more and we placed a little game of Follow the Leader back to my room. Before I opened the Door I looked over my shoulder And Said. "Hope you like Cats" Then opened the Large Metal Doors.

------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa's Point of View

Hellboy's Room…was…Messy.

And Large.

And Filled wit Cats!

Hellboy begins walking inside and I follow him quickly, not wanting to leave his side. The Cats didn't seem bothered by him, but a Few stopped at stared at the Area where I would be if I where visible.

"So This is My Kitchen area, Though I never Cook, I get my Meals Delivered to me" Red Explained, gesturing to the Area we where Standing it. Walking a Few Steps to the Left we Entered an Area with a lot of Metal Disks, that I know I've seen before.

"This is My Work out Area…you know…Build the Muscled and All." Oh! That's what the Metal things where for, I knew I'd seen them before! We had them in the Work out room at School.

"This is my Lounge Area" He Said pointing at a Large Lazy-boy Chair, that looked custom Made, but when you where Hellboy Sized, I think a Few things had to be Custom made. He Had a Lot of TVs all Different Sizes and Playing Different Channels. About 15 of them to be Precise…all Piled on top of Each other in a way that looked unsafe yet still sturdy. I liked it.

"That's my Bed." Pointing to the Large Bed pressed against the Wall. It was Huge! Like Two King sized mattresses pushed together!

"And that door leads to my Bathroom." He Said pointing to a door that was open a Crack.

"It's so cool" I mumbled before I could Stop my self. He Smiled happily.

"you really think so?" He asked genuinely.

"uh-huh" I said with a Nod.

"So…um…about Cloths" He muttered looking Embarrassed. He looked about and Grabbed a black Tee-shirt of his floor near his feet. He Threw it over in the Area that I was in and The Instant I touched it, it turned invisible too.

"Cool trick Kid" He Smirked as he sat down on his Lazy-boy.

I pulled on the Tee-shirt and Turned Visible once more. Hellboy Took one look at me and Burst out laughing. I guess it is pretty Funny, the Shirt is like, Extra Extra large and I'm a Small.

"I'll get Meyers to buy you some Cloths Next time he Goes out." He Chuckled.

"Meyers?"

"John Meyers…Boy scout. He's my Liaison."

"Liaison?" I frowned. I've heard the Word before, but I never really knew what it meant.

"His Nanny" Came a New Voice. I gasped and looked over at the Door way where a Man in his Early 20's Stood wheeling in a Large Cart full of Food. He smiled brightly at me and bowed a little.

"Agent John T. Meyers" He said introducing himself.

"Vanessa Marks." I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable in the Cloths I was Currently Wearing.

"So what's this about buying Cloths?" He asked.

"Nessa's Only got what she's wearing. Next Time you go Out could you get her some new Cloths? She's gonna be staying a While" Hellboy said.

"Sure…what Size are you?" He asked with a Nod of his head.

"Size five Pants and either Small or Medium for Shirts." I muttered.

He Nodded and pulled out an electronic Organiser. "I'm going out later today, so I can get it then…" He blushed a little before he cleared his throat. "umm…For Under wear and all that…" He Trailed off looking uncomfortable.

I flushed Bright Red and faded from sight once more. Mr. Meyers seemed unfazed, but then again, Living with Hellboy… I guess a lot of things become Normal.

"Small Panties and…The Smallest B-cup they have" I muttered, before moving to sit on the Bed.

Meyers Nodded and put in to his planner, before Leaving. "I'll be Back with the Cloths and to get the Dishes" He said before Closing the Door.

Hellboy nodded, "So that's Meyers." He smiled before raising his Left hand. "And Don't worry about him Buying you're Under wear…He's dating Abe" he said with a nod of his head.

"R-really?" I asked turning visible once more.

"Yeah, Hitting the two year mark in a few months" he Said with a Smile.

"Good for them." I smiled brightly. I love it when Relationships work out for people. Call me a Hopeless Romantic, but I just love hearing about other peoples relationships…maybe that's why I've never had one of my own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HB's POV.

It's amazing that she's so understanding of all this. Any other Girl would be Running for the hills screaming bloody Murder if any of this Crap happened to them.

I want to tell her about the Heart Bond….But…I can't. I can't steal her Life From her Like that. She should Choose what she wasn't to be with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Months Later- Third Person POV.

Vanessa had been settling in Nicely. She had Bunked in Hellboy's Room until they Made one for her. After John had Returned with her Cloths, they went shopping for other Things she needed, Bathroom stuff and Feminine Supplies (A/N It's what my mom called Tampons and Pads) And Various Electronics to make the Young Girl feel more at home. Things where going well with the Group, after about 2 Weeks Straight of Training with Abe, Vanessa was Able to go into the Field to help them out. Mostly she would hide in Plain Sight and Shot with her Gun when the Monster of the Day wasn't Expecting it.

She got along well enough with The Three Boy's but the other Agents In the Building didn't seemed to like her Very much. They would never talk with her and would often Ignore her Person in the hall way.

But any Lack of attention from the Agents was made up by Hellboys Attention to her. He was always there Next to her, Joking with her and Chatting with her. The Two had become really close Friends and Vanessa was a little afraid to admit that she had a huge Crush on him. She would often Spend most of her Time in his Room with him and his Cats or in the Library with the whole Gang, playing silly card games or Reading silently.

Though there was Something that was Bothering her about Being at BPRD. Her Secret Admirer. Every Month on the anniversary since the Day she arrived, She would get a large Present on her Bed. First Month it was a Huge Box of Skittles.

She Had Told the Group one day in the Library that Skittles where her Favourite Candy.

Second Month She got a Bright Red 120 GB Ipod.

She had also told Hellboy, John and Abe that she loved Music and was always listening to it when she had the Chance.

Third Month- She had Gotten a Kitten. Little Guy, with Grey and Black Stripes All over his Body and a Small leather Collar that had a tiny silver Bell on it. She had Named him Severus, after her Favourite Harry Potter Character, though she often called him Sev, or Sevvy.

Now, three weeks Prior to Getting the Kitten, One of Hellboys many Cat's Gave Birth to a Little. Vanessa had Helped Hellboy during the birthing and had Commented off handily that she thought the Smallest Little Grey and Black Stripped Kitten was Really Cute.

Who ever her Secret Admirer was, he was Talking with Hellboy. She tried to ask him a few Times but He Dismissed it rather quickly, saying he didn't know what she was Talking about. She also Tried to Ask Abe and John, but they just said that she needed to wait for her Admirer to 'grow a Pair.'

At the Moment she was Sitting in her Room, Reading a Book she borrowed from the library. As she read, she pet Sev, who was napping on her lap.

In her reading she came across something that caught her Interest. The Chapter about Heart Bonds. She read and began to smile slightly as she did. It Sounded So Romantic, to have one Person who would love you no matter what, who would be as Drawn to you as you where to them.

As She read she also began to notice something's that sounded Familiar. The Feelings that she had for Hellboy. But she Quickly Dismissed it. She was just a silly little Girl with a Crush, there was no way that he would lo- like her Back. Besides, She'd been in his Room Enough to know that He Loved a Woman Named Liz. He had Videos and Pictures of her All over the Place! Also, From what she saw, the Woman was Beautiful. She couldn't Compete with that if she tried.

Soft Music Playing in the Background, she leaned against the wall her Bed was Pressed against and Slowly fell asleep, still in her Cloths.

About a Half an Hour after she fell asleep, her Door Creaked open slightly. And a Large red Head poked inside. Noticed that Vanessa was asleep he Sighed in Relief and in Stepped Hellboy.

He Looked about her Room and Smiled slightly. Her walls where an off shade of Grey and her Whole Floor was covered with a Deep Maroon Coloured Carpet. Her Large Queen Sized Bed was Pressed into a Corner. Blood Red Bed Sheets with Black Pillow Cases and Under Sheet. All of her Wooden Furniture was a light Honey Brown. She had Across the Room from her Bed, a Computer Desk, with a Nice Looking Computer, on sleep mode on it.

On the Wall Across from the Foot of her Bed, was a Large Wooden Wardrobe, with a Flat Screen TV in it with a DVD/ VCR Player hocked up with it, along with a Skinny Black PS2. She had a Large Collection of DVD's and VCR's and A small Handful of Video Games. Three Small Book shelves where Placed around the Room and on one of them was a Speaker System connected to her Ipod, that was Playing a Soft Piano Piece. The Rest of her wall Space was Filled with Random posters of Punk Rock Bands, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings Movie posters and Pictures of Anime Characters. Red Chuckled to himself, Anime was Something that the Kid asleep on the Bed could really get into when talking with someone.

He saw that her Bathroom door was Wide open and From what he could see The Bathroom was Grey and White all over. Aside from the Small glimpse of a Bright red Shower Curtain.

Hellboy made his way over to Vanessa's bed and wished that he had a Camera to take a Picture of her at the Moment. She was Wearing Long Dark coloured Jeans that hugged her thighs and flared out a little around her Calf. Black Socks covered her tiny Feet. She was Wearing a Red Tee-shirt with Black writing that said 'I must not tell Lies' Over and Over on it. He knew that she liked Harry Potter and Was overjoyed when she found that tee shirt at the Local Hot Topic. She was also wearing a Black long sleeved shirt underneath. Her Long Hair hung loose with Random Strands of Black Locks falling in her face. Her Black Rectangular Glasses, which She called her Emo Glasses where tilted funny on her Face.

He Smiled happily and leaned down, Kissing her forehead Gently. She Stirred a little but remained asleep. Hellboy smiled affectionately before placing his gift for her On the bed next to her.

Slowly he Left the Room, and when he was gone, it's like he was never even there. The only Hint, was the Bright Red Rose and Plain white letter that lay innocently on Vanessa's Bed Sheets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dear Vanessa.

I love you.

I really do. With all my Heart, I love you.

But I'm Afraid that may not love me back. That is why, when I give you my Gifts…I never give them to your Face. I couldn't Stand your Rejection….I just Couldn't.

I'm sorry If all this Frightens you, but…I most let you know, before it all tears me apart inside.

I know that we have quiet an Age Difference…and when it Comes to looks…Well I don't Exactly blend into the Crowd Kid.

But I love you more then my Own Breath and I just hope I can find the Courage to tell you all this in Person.

My love, My Dearest, My Soul mate, My heart bond

Your's For all Time.

Secret Admirer.'

Vanessa read the letter over and Over, holding the Torn less Rose in her Hand. Tears welling in her eyes with happiness. Someone Loved her. Someone Actually loved her. Now all she had to do, was figure out who…

After about the Letter's 50th Reading, she noticed something… what he had Written…'Well I don't Exactly Blend into the Crowd Kid.' It was so Familiar, why couldn't she remember?!

Then it hit her!

The First day she was here. Hellboy has said something to her.

'We Don't exactly blend in with the Crowd kid'

'Well I don't Exactly Blend in with the Crowd Kid'

Then, suddenly, It all Made Sense.

Hellboy almost Constantly being by her Side, His Kindness to her, when, from what she heard in the Halls, he was Rather Cruel to Others, His Smile every time she spoke openly with him.

And the Gifts!

How could she have been so blind!?

"Well…I'd better go Thank him" Vanessa said with a Smile and blush on her Face as she stood up from her bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy, lay on his Bed lounging as he watched TV. He Lay Shirtless only his tight Leather Pants on. His Tale swishing back and Forth in content as he Ate a Babe Ruth Bar.

All was Quiet in his Room, until his Door opened and closed all by it's self. He frowned and sat up.

"Hello?" He called looking Around trying to find some one, yet not leaving his place on the Bed. "Meyers? That you?…Clay?"

Just then, one by one, All of his TV's Turned off. He Frowned and moved to get up, when her Felt his bed Shift, another person was getting on it.

"Vanessa?" He whispered in surprise, Just then, Small hands grabbed at his shoulder and pushed him back down to lay down on the bed. Before he could Sit up he could Feel a Pair of Soft hairless Legs Straddling his Waist and A Soft, yet Firm ass Sitting on his lap.

"Vanessa?" He asked a little Louder. And before his eyes, Vanessa blinked into view. Her Hair was Clean, Freshly washed and Dried. Her face as Glowing and Blushing quite Red at the moment and it was under stand able why. All the Girl wore, was a Black Silk bra with Matching Panties.

Hellboy choked on his breath and felt his Cock beginning to Twitch to life, shifting under the Teenager.

"W-what are you doing Nessa?" He stuttered out, Hands twitching at his side, trying very hard to keep them to himself.

"Thanking you…for all the Lovely gifts….My heart bond" She Smiled sweetly before leaning down and kiss him on the Lips.

Something inside of Hellboy Snapped and before he could understand what was happening, His left Hand was Tangled in her Hair and His right was Placed in her Hip massaging the bone gently. She moaned softly into his mouth and he Growled back as she shifted her hips back and Forth, Grinding him in between her legs.

Breaking for Air, he looked at her Face, looking for a Sign to stop. When he got none, He reached down her back and found the claps for her Bra. It Snapped open and Vanessa Squeaked as the Cold Air hit her bare Chest.

Hellboy began rubbing Gentle Circles on her Back as he Placed soft kisses on each of her Nipples. Vanessa leaned back her head and arched her Back with a low Moan that went straight to Hellboy's Rapidly hardening Cock.

"I love you Vanessa" He Whispered a Lust induced Husk in his Voice.

Nessa Smiled down at him, a Deep Red Blush staining her Cheeks. "And I, you" She Whispered back, before Hellboy lifted her Hips up, and In a Quick Movement, Ripped off her Panties and threw them somewhere in his Mess of a Room. Before Vanessa Could even Form Words, he Placed a Finger at her Lips and pushed into the Hot Wet heat with Ease.

Nessa gave her loudest Moan as of yet and rocked her hips, trying to meet his Trusting Finger. Hellboy Growled as her Inner walls Flexed around his Digit. It was So Tight and Hot inside his Heart bond, he could only Imagine it Squeezing his Cock tightly. Shifting so he know had Two fingers in his Love, began to Lick and Kiss at her Neck, Intent on Marking her. Her moans Grew Louder and Louder, only To Reach Shrieks as he reaches Three Fingers. After a Few Good Trusts, he Removed them and Vanessa whined from the Back of her Throat at the Lose.

He Placed both hands on her Hips and looked up at her, making sure that the Teenager was Ready for this. He opened his mouth to ask her, But all that came out was a loud grasping Moan, as She Slammed herself down on him in one Thrust, filling herself to the Hilt in one Move. The Girls mouth open in a Silent Scream as her eye's Widened, her insides Contracted around the Large Red Organ and her Back Arched, pushing her chest forward.

Hellboy panted in effort not to move, not wanting to hurt his Precious angel. So he waited until she was Ready to move.

After a Minute Of stillness, Vanessa began to rock her hips back and Forth. Hellboy groaned and threw his head back, placing both hands on her hips and began to help her Rise and lower herself on to his Stiffness.

Soft Moan and Groans Filled the Room as the Two of them Rocked them selves to completion. Vanessa Screaming as Her insides Clamped down in a Vice like Grip on Hellboys Red Cock, Milking it for all it had.

Hellboy Groaned. "Nes-ssa!" As His Spunk filled the Teenager sitting on his lap. Once they had both finished, Nessa Fell forward, landing on Red's Muscular Chest, and using it as a Pillow for the moment.

The Two Panted for Air before Vanessa Felt Something twitch inside of her. It was Hellboy's Cock, Growing and Hardening Quickly.

For Many Hours that Night they Made Love. Changing Positions and Styles more times they could Count.

By The Time they had Finished, the Sun had already Risen and a Few people in the Base where awake and Walking about, ready to start a new Day. Hellboy, Tired beyond all belief, Still had enough common Sense in his Mind, to press a Few buttons on his Universal Remote, and Lock the Door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks after The Night of Passion, Nearly everybody in the BPRD knew that Vanessa Marks was Hellboy's and nobody Else's.

Abe and John where beyond Happy for the pair, though a Few Agents where Making Cracks about them behind their Backs.

Hellboy would beat the Crap out of anyone he Hear Making Jokes about him and his girlfriend, though Vanessa didn't Say anything about it, just Kept on walking.

Everything was Going Great for the Pair, they absolutely loved one another and spent almost all their Free Time either Chilling with Abe and John, having Sex, or Watching TV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa's Point of View.

At the Moment, I'm wrapped in Hellboy's arms as we watched TV in his Room.

There was This New Movie that I wanted to see so he Found out what Time it was Playing and Invited me to his room to watch it with him. He Even got me a Bowl of skittles to Munch on while we watch it, because he knows that I don't like Popcorn.

The Movie is By the Same people who Made all those Scary Movie's and Epic Movie… It's Called Disaster Movie and right now a Tornado is Ripping apart Down Town after the Main Character, Two normal Guy's, A Juno Parody and a Parody of that Disney Movie Called Enchanted just had this huge Step up Style Dance off.

Iron man Came on Screen only to be Flattened into a pop can, by a Cow that Shot out of the Twister. And To Both our Surprises, in can a Hellboy Parody, carrying a Large Gun and wearing Hellboys Signature Leather Pants and Trench Coat!

The HB Parody Threw Down his Cigar and yelled "Now yer Pissin' me Off! I'm the Only Bad Ass around here!" Then another Cow came out of nowhere and hit him to the Floor. The Main Character yelled in Sympathy while the Black Dude yelled. "Oh Man! Another cow?"

The Hellboy Parody Pushed the Cow off of him and stood up, looking Angry. "What was that!? It's not nice…Look at me! Look at this!" He yelled gesturing to his right hand Made of Stone. The Prop wasn't very Good, because it only had three Fingers. "It's a Lobster Claw!" Then he Turned and walked away, "What ever, Like, I'm Carrying a lot of baggage! I didn't need that!" Then he Kicked the Cow once more and Left.

I Turn to see how HB was Holding up and I burst out Laughing at his Expression! It was just so funny! He's Right eye was Twitching and his jaw was dropped. He Snapped out of it and looked down at me.

"You Think that was Funny?"

I choke a little, trying to hold back a Few more Giggles. "no"

He Smiled a bit and rolled his eyes before we both turned out attention back to the Movie. We didn't interrupt anymore until the End, when the whole cast, like everyone they had in the movie began Singing about who they where Fucking.

The Juno and her Boyfriend Parody along with the Black guy and his First Girlfriend in the Movie all sang at the Same time. "We're all Fucking Hellboy" the Camera cut back to the HB Parody, holding Two Glow sticks in his Hand and Dancing like he was at a Rave, although he was alone in the Street.

"Yeeeaahhh! Their Fucking Hellboy, and I'm Fucking the Hulk!" He Sang with a Really Girly Shoulder Shimmy and bizarre and Spastic Hand movements.

With out even saying a Word I turn to Hellboy and he see's the Glint in my eye. "Don't you even Start" He warned raising a Finger in front of my Face. I just smiled sweetly at him before Kissing him gently.

This lead to a long make out session during the Bloopers and Credits. After a While I pulled away and Asked him.

"Is it True?" He blinked looking lost. You see, Hellboy isn't that fast of a Thinker when he's horny

"What? What's True?"

"Are you Really Fucking the Hulk?" I giggled with a little Bit of a Snort.

I could see the Anger dance over his Face, though He Knew I was Just Joking, I could tell when I saw the Sparkle in his eye. He Moved to Grab me, but I jumped away from him and off his bed, before Taking off out of the Room and Down the hall, laughing as I went.

I could hear him running after me, yelling at me to stop, and that he wouldn't Tickle me if I did, but I know that was a Lie! Ever Since he found out that if you poke me just below my Ribs I shriek like a little Girl, he uses it every chance he gets.

"I've Got you know!" He Bellowed with a Laugh in his Voice, just a few feet behind me. I pick up the Pace and as I rounded the next Corner, I turned invisible. Leaning against the wall, unmoving, I watch as he Runs past me, yelling. "Nessa! That's Cheating!" before Turning Left at the End of the hall.

Still Invisible I begin to trace my Steps back to his Room, being careful as I went, though it appeared I wasn't Careful Enough because someone Slammed into my Back, knocking us both to the Ground. My concentration Broken, I shift back into Sight.

"I'm So sorry! I didn't see you there" I cried sitting up, rubbing my aching head. The Person who bumped into me looked really Familiar. Then it hit me! Liz! Her Pictures are still on Hellboys walls. She Cut her Hair…It's really Short now.

"Watch where you're going next Time!" She snapped at me, causing me to flinch away.

"I said I was Sorry." I mumbled pulling myself to my feet, brushing off the Dust from my jeans and grey Jacket.

"yeah well! Hey…wait a Minute…Are you that Girl the Wizard kidnapped?" She asked pointing at my Face.

"Yeah, That's me." I said with a Nod. "My Name is Vanessa Marks. Nice to meet you" I said holding out my Hand for her to Shake. I choose not to tell her I knew her Name, because that could get Really Awkward Really Fast.

"Liz Sherman" She said ignoring my hand. "Has Red Fucked you yet?" She asked crossing her arms across her large Chest.

I felt the Blood rush to my Face and I choked a little on my own Spit. "W-what?"

"Well it's just that, He's Fucked all the Female Agents in the BPRD. That Guy's got an Over active Libido and he really doesn't care who he needs to Fuck to take care of it." She said waving it off with her hand.

"But I…"

"Oh…you think he Actually Cares about you?" her Voice filled with Sympathy. "Forget it. He Just wants a Quick Fuck, then next thing you know, he kicks you to the Curb" Her Voice hard and Jaded. "listen, I'm just Trying to help you, one Girl to another, Don't let him break your Heart."

I swallowed the Thick Lump in my Throat and nodded slowly.

"B-but w-what am I-?"

"Maybe it'd be best if you left… Before it hurt too much" She said placing a Hand on my Shoulder, her Skin was unusually Hot, but I didn't really care at the moment. Too many thoughts where spinning around my head. I'm not even sure when I left, and went back to my Room. But the Next thing I know, I'm sitting on my Bathroom floor, knees pulled to my Chest.

I've got to get out of here…I have to leave.

Standing up, I begin to pack up all my New things, placing them in the large over night bag that all the Team members take with them on out of town missions.

Sev came out from under my Bed and Rubbed up against my Leg. That's Right! Severus…I can't forget him. Going back to my closet, I pull out the Pet Carrier that John had Bought for me when we Went to get Sev Fixed. I got it all set up for him, with Food and a Little bed, an Area filled with Kitty Litter, a Water Bottle and then I coaxed him inside.

Nearly an Hour Later, I'm Ready to leave. Grabbing my Things and Sev's carrier I turn invisible and begin walking down to the Garage.

I can Drive now, After Help from John, and a Little Influence from Manning, I've got a real Licence and can Drive whenever, wherever I want. It also helps that I look a little older then I really Am.

The Garage is Pretty Empty right now, just a few Agent Working on their own personal Cars. I go over to mine, that Hellboy, Abe and John had all Pitched in and Bought for me as A Congratulations for Passing the Driving Test.

It was a Nice Car, a 5 Person Sedan, clean Silver. With Black Leather Inerter and an Ipod Docking Station, so I could Listen to all my music when I wanted. Placing Sev in the Passenger Seat, And All my Junk in the Back Seat I walk over to an agent a Few Cars Away from me. Turning Visible, I tap him on the Shoulder.

"Agent Marks!" He gasped Standing to attention.

I try and Smile and him, but I just can't. "Look, I have to go out for a Drive…Can you give to Agent Hellboy?" I asked him holding out a simple White Letter envelope, with Hellboy's Name written in red ink.

"uh…Sure" He said looking lost.

"Thank you Agent…"

"Clay…Agent Clay" He smiled at me.

"Thank you Agent Clay" I mumbled with a nod before walking away. I was Half way back to my car before he Called back after me. "By the way! I heard about you and Red. Congrats Girl!" He said with a Laugh in his tone and I felt something shift inside me, freezing me solid.

"Yeah….Congrats." I mumbled before sliding into the Front Seat and Driving Away. Tears Spilling down my face as I drive down the Streets of New Jersey.

I'm Going Home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Person POV.

Hellboy was Still Running around the Base trying to find his Girlfriend, but now he wasn't playing Games. It's been hours and she was still gone!

"Vanessa!" He cried entering the Library. Abe and John Jumped apart from each other, it was Clear that they had been making out.

"Have you guys seen Vanessa!?" He asked them quickly.

"Not since yesterday" Answered John with a head Shake. "What happened?"

"We where Goofing around, Running around the Halls, then she Turned invisible and now I can't Find her!" Hellboy explained,

Abe raised and eyebrow. "Well, Red, She's Invisible, maybe that's why"

"But She Turned Invisible over an Hour ago!" Hellboy Cried waving his Arms about.

Both John and Abe Frowned. "And you haven't seen her since?"

"NO!"

"I saw her" Came a Voice from behind Hellboy. The Large Red Demon turned around quickly and saw Liz Standing right behind him.

"Liz? You saw Vanessa?" Hellboy asked Quickly.

Liz Frowned. "Nice way of saying Hello, Yeah I saw her. She was up against the wall with some Nameless Suit. He Left and She began talking to herself about Going off somewhere" She Shrugged.

"What?" Hellboy's look of hope quickly fell and was replaced with one a heartbreak and Sadness. "She would never…" he whispered unbelievingly.

"Yo! Red, your Girlfriend asked me to give this to ya" Clay said entering the Room, waving a letter in his hands.

Hellboy snatched the letter out of the man's hands and ripped it open.

"Dear Hellboy" He read aloud. "I'm sorry, But I have to go home…I would Lie and Say that my mother is Sick or that my Grandma Died, but… I can't do this anymore, Red…She told me about you and… It really Hurt Red. I loved you…No I do love you, but…If I'm just going to be a Quick Fuck to you, then I'd Rather be all alone at home. Please Tell Liz that I thank her for what she said and even though I left, my Heart is still broken. Please Have a Good Life Big guy… I'll always Remember you, My One, my Only, My Soul mate, My Heart bond. Love you for ever and a Day, Vanessa Andrea Marks." He Finished as Tears weld in his eyes.

Abe was the First to Notice it. "'Please Tell Liz that I thank her for what she said?'" He quoted. "What did you tell her Liz?"

Liz Looked pale and Nervous. "Nothing, only that Hellboy wouldn't like it if she cheated on him" She said looking away from the others Faces.

"Even I can see that's a Lie, Liz and I'm not the Mind Reader in the Group." John Said placing his hands on his Hips.

Liz Growled at him and Flamed up. "Fine! I Told that Little Slut that All Red fucked all the Broods in the BPRD, and that she was just another notch on his Bed Post!" She yelled angrily

"That's a God Damned Lie!" Hellboy Roared.

"And the Little Shit Believed Me! She Took off! Went away from here, for good!" Liz Cried with a Victorious Smirk.

"Not for long" Hellboy Whispered before Storming out of the Room.

"Red! Where are you going?!" Abe Yelled after him.

"To Find my Heart Bond!" He cried back.

"We're Coming with you!" John yelled. Hellboy Stopped in his Tracks and looked back at the odd Couple.

"Really?"

"Of course, Red. I've always backed you up, why quit now?" Abe Joked. And Hellboy Smiled.

"Awesome" He Said with a Smile. "Yo! Clay!" He yelled at the Agent who was still in the Room.

"Yeah?"

"Place Agent Sherman Under arrest" He Said before walking away with his best friends in tow.

"On what Grounds!?" Clay called after them.

"For being an uncontrollable Bitch!" The Red Demon Yelled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the Group nearly Two weeks to find out where Vanessa's Parents Lived and another week to get there. Once they got there, they where Shocked to find out that her Parents where A Pair of Drunken SOB's who didn't even know that their Daughter was missing in the First Place. They Never once Spoke to them, but they did obverse the Family for a Little while, they Also Noticed that her Father would Often Beat her Mother and they could only assume that he Beat Vanessa as Well.

"That Might Explain how She's able to turn Invisible" Abe said placing a hand on his Chin.

"How So?" John asked.

"If a Person Feels something Strongly enough, it happens. Also, there is a Lot of magic in this Area, which may have held the Process along." The Fish Man Explained.

"She wanted to be Invisible?" Hellboy asked.

"I Think she wanted to Disappear" Abe said, making it all seem Perfectly Logical.

Hellboy Sighed in Sympathy for his Soul mate. Once he found her, he'd make sure she'd never want to Disappear again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Months in total after Vanessa Ran away, the Group finally Found her. She'd gotten a Full Time job at a Dinner and had Rented out a small Apartment a few Blocks away from it.

They watched the Area for about a Week before the found the Moment to talk to her. It was late at Night, nearly Eleven at Night and she was walking back to her Apartment.

Even in the Dim light, Hellboy could tell it was her. She had Cut her Hair till it was just past her Shoulders, and had it in two low Pig tales, that rested on her shoulders Gently. She was wearing Contacts now. And Baggier Cloths then she used to, Dark blue Jeans and a Large Red pullover. She had her hands in the Large Front Pocket and black Ear phones in her ears as she listened to her Music.

The Three Men had Parked the Car across the Street from her Apartment Building and where waiting behind it for the Chance to Grab her.

"Now" John Whispered, giving the Order. The Three of them Ran Around the Van and Grabbed Vanessa. Picked her up and ran back to the Van before she even knew what was Going on.

They Closed and Locked the Doors the Second the Got in the Back and placed Vanessa on the Metal Bench.

"What the? John? Abe? Hellboy? What's Going on?" Vanessa Asked looking sad and Confused.

"What's Going on?! You Left!" Hellboy Cried placing his hands on her Shoulders.

"I had to!" Vanessa Cried, Tears welling up in her eyes. "I couldn't stand it…just being another Bed Warmer" She whispered

"But that's not True!" Hellboy Cried. "Liz Lied! She wanted you to leave all along"

"What? Why?" Nessa looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Because. I Dumped her. For you" He Whispered before Kissing her Gently on the lips. The Spark was Back Instantly and she wrapped her arms around his big thick Neck and Pressed her Lips into his as hard as she could. Tears Spilling down from her eyes as she clung to her Heart Bond Tightly. The Two broke apart for air and using his Human hand, Hellboy wiped away the tears that Streaked her face.

"Let's go home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy's POV

It's Been a Week Since We Brought Nessa back home and everything is Going Perfectly. We've been having Sex again, and doing all the things we used to do, but Nessa's been Pretty Sick Lately. She's Not eating as Much as she used to and She's been throwing up all the Time! I've tried to get her to see one of the Doctors, but she says that It'll pass.

About after another Week Goes by I can't take it anymore and I get Abe to Check her Out. After Convincing her to go willingly to the Library. Abe Placed a Hand on her Shoulder and closed his eyes. A Few moments later he Gasped and took his hand away.

"what? What's wrong?" I asked Quickly, wanting to know what's Wrong with my Angel.

"Red…I have to Speak to Vanessa alone for a Moment. Can you please Leave?" The Sentence May have been a Question, but the tone in Abe voice left no room for Argument. Growling, I stood up and Left the Library and closed the Door behind me before leaning against it. Until Abe's Voice Drifted through the Crack in the Door.

"Go to your Room Red, It will be a While Until Vanessa And I are Finished in here" Growling under my breath that my Plan of listening in was foiled, I left and went back to my Room to wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa's Point of View

My Heart was nearly beating out of my Chest.

What could it be that Abe had to Send Red out of the Room?

"Abe?" I asked softly. "what's wrong with me?"

He Turned to me and Blinked owlishly.

"Nothing is Wrong with you"

"But the!" He Cut me off.

"You and Red have been having Intercourse correct?"

I felt my Face flush red. "Y-yeah…"

"And, during any of these Intimate Moments…did you ever Use Protection?"

I Have to think about this one for a Second. "no…we never…" then it hit me why he would ask this question. "oh my god…Are you saying-?"

He Just tilted his head to the Side.

"I'm Pregnant?" I whispered my voice filled with a Fear that had never hit me before.

"Quite…About Four Months I'd Say" Abe Said with a Nod.

I can't even think right now… Pregnant…Me…I'm…I'm going to be a Mother…a Mother at Sixteen years old. But if I did the Math right, I'd be Seventeen Really when I would Give Birth, my Birthday is in Two Months. I could Feel all the blood leave my Face and my Breath is a Little Shaky.

"Vanessa?" Abe Said kneeling Down to reach my eye level from where I sat on the Couch. "Vanessa…Are you…Are you going to keep it?" He asked.

"I…" I stopped to think for a moment. "Yes." I said nodding. "I'm keeping it… I could never…It's still a life…It's my Life…It needs me, It depends on me! I can't let it down like that" I said placing a Hand on my stomach area. And suddenly it all made Sense. The Feeling Tired all the Time, The Throwing up, The Fact that My Jeans where getting a little tight. I Thought it was All From a Flu bug of Sorts.

"Abe?" I asked him Suddenly Look up to face him.

"Yes?"

"will you help me?" I asked with a beg in my voice. "I never really Paid attention in Health Class… Will you Teach me About all this Stuff?"

"Certainly" If he Could Smile I'm Sure he would be. "Do you want to know the Sex?"

I paused for a moment. "No…I've always liked Surprises." I smiled up at him. But then a thought it me like a Ton of Bricks. "What about Hellboy?"

"What about him?"

"do you…" I trailed off. "Do you think he's ready to be a Father? Do you think He'd want me to keep it?" I finished wrapping my Arms Protectively around my middle.

"I do not Know about him being ready to be a Father, …though, If I recall Correctly, a long time ago, while Listening to the Radio with him…we where Listening to an Advertisement for the First Abortion Clinic in America and he Said something about it being a Slaughter House."

I Let out a Sigh of Relief. At least he'd let me Keep the baby, but…would he want anything to do with it?

"Come on Vanessa, lets go find all the books we can about Pregnancy" He smiled and held out a hand for me, to help me Stand up. I accepted it warmly.

"Thank you so much, Abe"

"It's My Pleasure"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy's POV.

It's been Hours. I've been placing my Room back and Forth about to wear a Hole in the Floor. What is going on! I have to know! I'm just about to open the door, when it opens and in walks Nessa.

"Nessa!" I cried rushing to her Side. "Are you okay? What's Wrong?! Are you Dying?"

"Hellboy?" She asked looking up at me with a look in her eye I've never seen before.

"y-yeah?"

"Have you ever Watched Juno?"

"What?" That threw me for a Loop. "What are you talking about? We both watched that movie together! Of Course I have!"

"Can you tell me what it's about?" She asked with a Soft Smile on her Face.

"It's About a Pregnant Teenager and….oh…you're?"

She nodded and placed a Hand on her middle. "Four Months along according to Abe."

My Jaw dropped and I blink rapidly trying to absorb the Information that's just be shovelled on me.

"Red?" I could hear her ask. "Hellboy?…do you…I mean…Do you want me to keep it?" Her voice filled with Doubt and fear.

"Of Course!" I replied Instantly, Feeling something Swell inside me. "I'm Going to be a Father!" I cried happily, before picking her up and Swinging her around in circles. "This is the Greatest Day of my Life!" I shouted in joy as she giggled happily in my Arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Date of the Birth is almost here.

Vanessa is really looking Pregnant Now. She says she's fat, but I just tell her that She's the Most Beautiful thing I ever Scene, and that get a blush out of her.

Both of us Choose not to know the baby's Gender. We've also set up a large Crib in Our Room, Yes Our Room, Vanessa Moved just a few days after she told me the second Greatest News I've ever Heard in my Life.

The Greatest being that as soon as she was 19 years old, She would Marry me. She's wearing my Grandmothers Ring on her Left Finger. I found it in my Fathers Study just after he Died and have held onto it ever Since.

At the moment we're Relaxing on my bed watching an Old Sci-fi Horror Movie called Alien. It's the First Scene where one of the Dudes who got attacked by the Face huggers, had the Alien baby Rip out of his Stomach and killed him.

Vanessa Sat up suddenly and pointed at her Stomach. "What are you!?" She accused it with a finger Point.

I Threw my head back laughing and gently pulled her back down into by embrace. "It's going to be the most Beautiful baby to ever grace this Planet." I said placing my Human hand on the Large Bump and kissing her neck, watching her Squirm away form it. Her neck has always been really sensitive, I thought with a Smirk.

She giggled a little as the baby shifted inside her. "It's moving" She whispered to me. And I nodded back. "I can feel it." I said before playfully sucking on her Earlobe. She giggled some more and tried in vain to push me off of her. I chuckled a little and left her alone, for now. We Watched the Rest of the movie in peace, until the Credits started to roll by, now, this had become a little Tradition of Ours. After every Movie we Watched, we Made out and in most Cases, had Sex. Though there where some day's She just wasn't up for it.

She lay flush against the Bed and I leaned over her, Sucking on the side of her neck gently.

"Oh…oh…oooh my… Hellboy" She whispered.

"hmmm…Like that?" I growled into her Neck, sending vibrations through it.

"Hellboy…Hellboy, you….you gotta Stop" She whispered pushing at my shoulders.

"what for?" I smirked. "Too much?"

"No…Something…Something's wrong" She whispered Placing a Hand on her Large Stomach.

"Wrong?" I felt Fear Pulse through me. "Wrong? What's Wrong?"

"Feels…Weird…I think…" She trailed off wide eyed. "Red?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I Think…my water just broke" She whispered looking me dead in the eye.

My Eye's Widened and I quickly looked down to check. True to her Word, Between her Legs there was a Large Puddle of Water that looked Sticky.

"Oh God" I whispered before picking her up Bridal Style. "We gotta go Grab Abe"

Through out the whole Pregnancy, Abe had been Vanessa's Doctor, and She had made him promise that when the Day Came, he would deliver our Baby.

At First we where walking down the hall, until Nessa Screamed in pain, clutching at her Middle. Then we Ran.

"AABBEE!!!" I yelled as we burst into the Library, the sight that Reaches my eyes is Burned forever Into my mine. "AUGH!!" Turning away from the Scene before I see anymore.

"Oh my!" This was Abe

"Oh Shit!!" This was John.

And the Rustle of Cloths. This was them getting Dressed.

"Uhh…Vanessa is in labour." I said with my back still turned.

"Now? I thought she wasn't due for another Week!" Cried John.

"The Date is Never exact During a Pregnancy" Abe Spoke up.

"Is it safe to turn around? I mean…Is there no more Butt Sex?" I asked, really not wanting to see that again.

"Yeah…It's all gone now" John said and I turned around. Both of them where Dressed and Looking nervous.

"Let's Birth this Baby" Abe said Simply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Hours, they made we Wait outside.

For Hours, I couldn't be with her.

I could hear her Screaming with pain and I want nothing more then to take it all away.

Then Finally. After 12 hours. I was Able to see the baby. My baby…my Son.

He was Red, Just like me, with my Tail, and he had Small sharp little Horns on the Top of his head. His Body was more Human then Mine though. Both his Hands where Human, and he's face was built just like hers. He had her Nose…and her eyes. He had her Beautiful Grey eyes.

I could have Started at him for Hour's but I needed to be with her. "Can I see Vanessa now?"

"Hellboy…She got Hurt…" John Whispered looked upset.

"What? How!?"

"The Babies Horns…She…She'll be okay, but She can't have any more Children," John said sadly.

My Heart Broke at that, we had talked soo much about having more kids. We Really wanted a Big Family…But in the end…I guess we could Adopt.

"As long as She's alright." I said before looking down at the Baby in my Arms. "Hey Little Guy…I'm Yer Father, I'm yer Dad."

The Baby was Fast Asleep, wrapped in a clean Blue blanket. Eye's closed and mouth sucking on his Thumb, the Baby was all I could have ever Dreamed for.

John and Abe lead me over to Vanessa, who looked just awful. Her hair was a Tangled Mess. Her eye's where Puffy and Red. And she was Half asleep.

"Hey Mommy" I said with a Smirk as I sat on the Large Chair Next to her. She gave me a Weak little smile before her eye's are Drawn to the Little Bundle held safely in my Arms.

"This is our Son." I said with a large smile on my Face. She grinned up at me and it just lit up the whole Room. "So…what are we going to name this little Guy?" I asked her.

"Eli…Trevor…Broom" She mumbled and I felt my heart Warm up at that.

"Really? After my dad?" She nodded.

"And Eli…after my Brother" She mumbled sleepily, I knew I was about to lose her to the land of Dreams.

"I didn't know you Had a Brother." I muttered softly.

"He Died… a few Days after he was Born." She yawned. "Mom Drank too much during the Pregnancy" She explained. Sounding sad.

"Eli is a Great name" I said trying to cheer her up.

"It means…'God's precious Gift'" Her Voice Trailing off and cracking with sleep.

"I couldn't think of any better way to Describe him." I said and Kissed her forehead gently as She drifted off.

And So began…my Life…with my Son and Wife-to-be

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my lordy that was the Longest thing I think I've ever Written…And I did it all in Two Days.

*Dies of Writers Cramp* I Think my Keyboard hates me know…the Space bar is Squeaking every time I hit it with my right Thumb….

But Yeah…On Word Dock this this is 23 Pages long and when I started writing this Morning at 10-ish, I was on Page 7... It's now…11:47 at Night…Holy Fucking Crap.

Also, Sorry about the Lack of Violence in this one…I just wasn't feeling it.

And Vanessa went through so many Names! First she was going to be a Demon-turned Human named Anyanka (stolen From Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Then her name was Going to be Madison and She could control the weather… But in the End I went with Vanessa and the Power of Visibility.

And another thing…If you can't tell? I hate Liz. Though I may be cosplaying as her in the Future…

IcyEmo15- Terra A. B.


End file.
